Dime que me amas
by Neah Lotto
Summary: Al día siguiente, Sai compró el diario, sin saber por qué, ya que el no acostumbraba a hacerlo. Hojeó el periódico, y una nota llamó su atención. Dejó caer el diario, conmocionado por la nota, la cuál decía: "Accidente fatal" Basado en una carta cadena.


**Dime que me**** amas**

La noche caía sobre la ciudad, los autos se deslizaban sobre el pavimento, la gente iba y venía, a simple vista, sin destino fijo, solamente ellos sabían a donde se dirgían. Algunos iban al calor de sus hogares, mientras que otros no tenían un sitio al cual ir. Pero nosotros nos centraremos en dos chicos que se mezclaban en la multitud. Uno rubio e hiperactivo, el otro, moreno y serio.

-Nee, Sasuke ¿de verdad me darás una vuelta en la moto?-preguntaba Naruto emocionado

-Ya te dije que si, usuratonkachi-confirmó por tercera vez.

Sasuke y Naruto llevaban un mes saliendo juntos. Aquél día era su aniversario, y querían que fuera especial, por lo cual, Sasuke convenció a Sai para que le prestara la moto por esa noche, prometiéndole pagarle después.

-"Maldito estafador"-pensaba pensando en los mil yenes que había perdido.

-Mañana es la fiesta que organizó Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura-chan y Ten Ten-soltó Naruto-. ¿Iremos juntos, verdad?

-Pues claro que sí-respondió Sasuke. No podía imaginar a Naruto con otra persona más que él. Sonrió para si mismo, y recordó las reacciones de sus amigos al saber la noticia de que ellos dos por fin se habían animado a salir juntos. Primero el desconcierto, seguido de la negación, para darle paso a la aceptación y felicidad por sus amigos.

-¿Listo?-preguntó Sasuke, poniendose el casco y subiendo a la moto. Naruto sintió unas naúseas repentinas, pero asintió. Se sentó atrás de Sasuke y se aferró con fuerza a él.

-Pero no vayas tan rápido, teme.

El pelinegro sonrió, y echo a andar la moto. Al principio iban a una velocidad normal y sensata, pero Sasuke decidió jugarle una broma a su novio, acelerando más la velocidad...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura veía la televisión junto a su amiga Ino, viendo una telenovela (N/A: -.-) cuando el timbre sonó una y otra vez.  
-¡Ya voy!-exclamó la pelirrosa, irritada-. ¡Dejen de tocar así el puñetero timbre, shannaro...! ¿Sai? ¿Shikamaru?

Los dos chicos estaban ahí, jadeando. Al parecer habían corrido para llegar hasta allí.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sakura.

-Ah... ah... dónde... ¿dónde están Naruto y Sasuke?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¡Para!! ¡Sasuke, baja la velocidad!-exigía Naruto, asustado por la velocidad imprudente a la que iban.

-Ja, ja, ja, tranquilízate ¿es que tienes miedo?

-¡Deja de decir idioteces y baja la velocida!

-Como quieras...-accedió Sasuke. Se tensó un poco é hizo un soberano esfuerzo por mantener la calma-... lo haré solo si me abrazas.

Naruto lo abrazó para luego seguir pidiendo que bajara la velocidad.

-Vale, pero lo haré si me dices que me amas.

-¡Dejate de tonterías y baja la velocidad!

-Si no lo dices, no lo haré.

-Ya, ya, te amo, Sasuke Uchiha-le dijo en el oído-. Pero por favor, baja la velocidad.

-Sólo si me quitas el casco y te lo pones tú.

Naruto no preguntó, sólo obedeció.

-¡Ya lo hice! ¡Ahora baja la velocidad, onegai!

Sasuke sonrió, murmurándo quedamente un: Te amo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tranquilo, Sai-le pedía Sakura-. Seguramente van a estar bien.

-Es que me olvidé completamente...

-No creo que Sasuke-kun y Naruto hagan algo temerario con la moto-dijo Ino tratando de convencerse a si misma de sus palabras-. Mañana vas a ver que se presentan a la fiesta como si nada.

Shikamaru les dió la razón y sonrió. Sai, un poco más tranquilo, se dispuso a tomar la taza de té que le ofrecía Sakura. Al acercar su mano, la taza se resquebrajó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, Sai compró el diario, sin saber exactamente por qué, ya que el no acostumbraba a hacerlo. Hojeó el periódico, y una nota llamó su atención. Dejó caer el diario, conmocionado por la nota, la cuál decía:

_**"Accidente fatal"**_

_Ha llegado el reporte de un accidente automovílistico en la carretera de Shinjuku, en el cuál un joven de 18 años, llamado Sasuke Uchiha, perdió la vida al estrellarse con un auto, debido a que en la motocicleta en la cual viajaba, los frenos fallaron. Afortunadamente, su acompañante, Uzumaki Naruto, logró sobrevivir al accidente..._

Aquella noche, Sasuke Uchiha se dió cuenta de que los frenos no servían, y le pidió a Naruto que lo abrazara y le dijera que lo amaba una última vez, obligándolo a ponerse el casco para así, salvarle la vida.

_**¿Cuantos de nosotros harían lo mismo por la persona que amamos?**_


End file.
